


Rebellion is a beautiful thing

by Xaia_dance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Smut, POV Draco Malfoy, Rebelious Draco, dra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaia_dance/pseuds/Xaia_dance
Summary: Draco malfoy has had enough





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Des98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des98/gifts), [alwayslily22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslily22/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this anyone here from Pinterest I appreciate y'all please make yourselves known in the comments

~proluge~

Draco Malfoy has had enough, his whole life he has followed his father, swallowed his pride and done what ever his father told him to do, acted in every way the perfect malfoy heir. Well he hated it and this was the last straw. He was not going to become a death eater he would not. He went to gringots and opened his own account, then he put all his free money in it, and all year saved not buying even the most basic treats. By the time he and his father went to buy his school supplies he had amassed quite a sum of galleons, he was ready.

~beginning of story~

Once he got on the train he found a compartment and waited until about half-way through the train ride before heading down to where he knew Potter, Granger, and the weasel, weasley he corrected himself as he reached the door, "what do you need ferret face?" spat Ron, "I would like to apologise, I have treated you wrongly for years and you did nothing to deserve it I'm sorry" he turned to Hermione "as to you I'm very sorry as well, you never deserved being belittled for your blood, muggle borns are every bit as smart as any pure blood witch or wizard most likely smarter actually becuase you know inbreeding" at this she couldn't help but giggle a little, "you of all people have taught me this" last but not least he turned to Harry "I'm sorry, when we first met at madam Malkins I tried to impress you with my family name not knowing that you wouldn't understand, then later on the train when I offered my friendship you refused my hand, all I saw was you choosing someone I had always been taught was below me over being my friend," he held out his hand to the trio and asked "I'm not asking you to forgive me just yet nor am I asking you to like me but could we maybe have a truce?" he was surprised when Hermione took his hand immediately, and Ron as soon as she let go, and lastly Harry smiled at him and took his hand.


	2. Chapter two

Okay he's here now on to the second part of his plan, he needed to find hermione. He finally found her in the library, "hey Hermione could you go out to muggle London with me tomorrow?" Hermione paused considering it "I am sorry but I really don't think of you that way, I would like to stay friends though" she smiled at him, "can you keep a secret?" Draco asked, "of course I can!" "Even from harry and Ron?" She faltered for a second before repling with "of course I can!" Draco leaned in close to her ear and whispered "I'm not into you as anything other than friends, I'm gay" at this she gasped slightly. "Oh! In that case I would love to go to muggle london with you!" She said.

(Time skip becuase I'm lazy)

Draco made sure to grab some of his galleons before they left, explaining on the way, "I want to get some muggle clothes, some muggle hair dye, and probably a tattoo as well" if this startled Hermione at all she didn't show it, "okay we need to go to gringots first to exchange your galleons for muggle money, then we need to go to a mall to get the clothes and dye, then we should stop for lunch I know a place, and lastly a  
tattoo parlor." She said outlining the plan "sure that sounds fine" he said "just one question though, what in merlins name is a mall??" He asked her "oh! Its like a whole bunch of shops all in the same building" 

(Time skip still lazy)

They made it to the clothing shop Draco asking questions all the way,   
Hermione looked at the racks before pulling of some black skinny jeans with rips, as well as a blue shirt and handed them to him to try on, when he did Hermione had to hold back a gasp he looked amazing! Something was missing though, she walked over and picked up a black leather jacket and handed it to him, he put it on and oh did that look good! He looked in the mirror and smiled he could get used to this, they made there way to the counter and hermione helped him figure out the money and pay, then they went to a hair dresser and he got his hair chopped short (a/n it was long like his father's now it looks more like the cover photo) and dyed it the turquoise, needless to say it looked good. They went to a local chippie for lunch. Before heading to the tattoo parlor, Draco picked out his tattoos well Hermione studied her charms book which was disguised as a novel. When Draco came out she had to bite back a gasp! His right arm was covered in flowers beautiful Lilly's and roses and buttercups all manner of flowers all twisted together over his arm and up his shoulder. "How does it look?" he asked "it looks good very good" she replied (a/n the flowers start by his wrist and end partway across his chest) they started back to hogwarts and Draco hid his hair under his hat and the brim of his coat and snuck back in to avoid people, he didn't want anyone to see him until tomorrow. Drama queen though hermione fondly, as watched him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this ended up looking a bit dramione-ish but it will be drarry I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the amazing silverslytherin who was my first reader and is my only commenter so far!

Harry's pov (a/n switching it up a bit!!!) 

He was just sitting down to breakfast  minding his own business when Draco entered the great hall, looking at him his jaw dropped, holy bacon!!  
(A/n his brains still on breakfast) when did Draco get so hot, I'm pretty sure he didn't look like that yesterday, he was to busy staring to notice Hermiones smirk behind him, Draco swaggered over to the Gryffindor table to stand I'm front of harry and smiled blindingly at him, causing poor harrys brain to completly short circuit "enjoying the view harry?" He stated smirking as he winked at harry, and walked away swinging his hips just a little more then he normally would. "close your mouth your gonna catch flies" he turned around startled to a smiling Hermione. "Um did anyone else just see that?" He stage whispered, ron just nodded mutely. "Um okay"

(Time skip I ain't got time for filler)

All day he couldn't get Draco of his mind, what is happening to me? he thought I can't be gay I like girls! Girls they're pretty and great! You know who else is pretty? Draco malfoy his traitorous brain said, ugh no! This is not happening!! I'm not gay he told himself as he headed to potions, 

(Time skip again cause who wants to hear about walking? Not me!)

"Today we are going to be working on brewing skel-gro you will work in pairs, I will asign them now, Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger, Millicent Bulstrode and Ron Weasley, ........... then Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe", the list went on and on, Harry picked up his stuff and headed over to Dracos table, as they bagan to make their potion Harry got distracted by Draco, his eyes aren't actually blue like I thought their actually a beautiful silver he thougt idely he was brought back to reality by a slight rumbling, then the cauldron started to shake "ahh Harry what did you do!!!!" Shouted Draco and then the cauldron exploded Harry tried to push Draco out of the way but just ended up getting them both sprayed they both passed out , when the smoke cleared, Snape yelled "everybody out! They will be just fine" just get out" later  Harry woke up in the infirmary to find...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha cliff hanger!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter but I couldn't figure out how to fix it so I'm posting it now

Harry's pov (again)

He woke up and stretched or tried to anyway before his hand got stuck looking down he found himself holding hands with the one and only Draco Malfoy, and he couldn't let go! Shaking him awake, he showed him their joined hands and frowned, just like Harry had Draco tried to drop jis hand and failed, "what the heck?" Draco exclaimed upon being unable to let go "I don't know" replied Harry. Just then snape walked in "ah yes its just how I feared? The unfinished skel-gro combined with the paciflorian incarnata (a/n this is the latin name for a plant in the muggle world) harry somehow added, has fused the skin of your hands together causing you to be stuck "holding hands" until I can come up with a counter potion" "how long will that take?" Harry asked "probably only a day or two" snape replied. Just then madam pomfrey bustled in "well I suppose as long as there are no other affects you may leave now" she said. And they left, 

(Time skip cuase I said so)

~No ones pov~

When Draco and Harry walked into the great hall smiling and holding hands before walking over to the Gryffindor table, everyone stared "Harry and Draco? Who would have thought?" Was heard from the Ravenclaw table,  "Took them long  
enough" said someone from slytherin, "ohmygoshotp!" Was squealed from hufflepuff, and from the Gryffindors there was general teasing, laughing, and congratulating, needless to say are boys were confused.

~Dracos pov~

"What is happening!?!?" whispered Draco to harry, "I have absolutely no idea" replied harry they both shrugged it of for now  and kept eating, enjoying their food ignoring the drama around them (a/n my oblivious babys lol) they finally got it when ron caught them on their way to potions and asked "are you to really ya know together?" "Um no! Why would you say that?" They both cried "oh every one just assumed you to were dating with the hand holding and the smiles and stuff," ron told them.  Oh this wasn't good. 

(Time skip do we really need to hear about their class? No we don't)

"So" harry said, "you wanna have some fun with this? Lets not tell anyone were not actually dating and then just flirt outrageously when people are nearby to eavsdrop, what do you think? We can prank them all!"   
Draco smiled at him this will be hilarious. "But if course what else do we do with this situation" he smirked "lets have some fun"


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's pov now

As they walked to class Harry and Draco began swaying their joined hands back and forth as they walked, and upon reaching their destination sat down together, it was history of magic, so naturally everyone fell asleep including harry unhelpfully falling asleep ON his shoulder the joined hands resting on his knee, this action was proving VERY distracting to Draco as he attempted to take notes. Unfortunately he kept noticing things about potter like how he snored ever so gently, or the way his thick eyelashes looked in contrast to his pale skin, finally he decided he would just have to ask to copy Hermione's notes, there was no way he would be able to write anything coherent right now. Looking up he noticed Hermione looking at them with an annoyingly smug grin on her face.   
"Not a word" he mouthed at her,   
she mimed zipping her lips suppressing a laugh.   
When the class was finally done,  he reached over and gently shook harry,  and then remembering their prank whispered "Harry honey class is done now"   
Harry jerked awake with a start bumping heads with him,  needless to say say Draco was not amused. 

(Time skip)

That night they sat with the grifindors (Draco's way of telling harry he was forgiven) during dinner, "uhm" said Ron,   
"Okay I've forgiven Draco already but you could have told me! " he looked a little hurt,    
Draco and Harry glanced at eachother guiltily "should we tell him?" Thought draco   
"I dont know"  said Harry,   
Startled Draco turned to Harry "who are you talking to? " he asked,   
"You of course! You asked me if we should tell him and I replied" said harry looking at him strangely,  "I didn't year anything malfoy hasn't spoken since you sat down" cut in ron  
"Oh no thought" mafoy  
"You better not be able to read my mind potter" he thought  
"That may be the case unfortunately" thought Harry back,  "well,  we should probably go tell sevvy" thought Draco  
"Oh my gosh you call Snape sevvy!! " thought Harry smiling,  "oy!" Said Ron loudly "what on earth are you guys doing?  You have been sitting there staring at eachother for five whole minutes and smiling! Its ruining my dinner" at that last bit Hermione smacked him with a newspaper.  "Sorry tell you guys later!" Called harry   
Already dragging Draco up by their joined hands and pulling him along, thinking "come on lets go see snape" Draco merely nodded at him.  They were at the door to Snape's office in a few minutes,  they knocked on his door Snape opened the door irritation written on his face,  it was temporarily replaced with concern opon seeing Draco before going back to sullen,   
"why are you two knocking on my door? " asked snape  
"We have developed a new symptom" said Draco repling for them both,   
"We can read eachothers minds,  and I havn't figured out how to block him yet"  
"Not that is interesting" said snape motioning them into his office,  snape quikly grabbed a quil and parchment,  "I want you draco to tell me all of the symptoms you can think of that you have expereinced" said Snape  
so Draco did,  "I want to test something, Potter try and hex Draco choose any hex you like,  Draco don't resist" said Snape,    
"Umm okay" said harry  
throwing a simple tickling hex at Draco's forehead,  but nothing happened,  he tried again this time using expeliarmis but again nothing happened,  "it is as I thought,  you cannot use your wand against eachother" snape said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I promise I will update again soon with a longer one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed,  
> Please comment and kudo my beautiful lovelys


End file.
